When a hockey puck hits the blocker, it has a relatively limited bounce. The goalie usually makes a save by deflecting the puck in the corner or holding on to it and waiting for a referee to blow his whistle. The problem is that when training goalies, a racket ball is used for training the mitt side of the goalie. This is easy to do since the mitt is designed to grab and hold, but when it comes to training the blocker side, the racketball bounces and rolls off all direction. This makes it hard for the goalie or the trainer to have to chase the ball and start again while keeping the focus on the training exercise.